Similarities
by Shade Penn
Summary: G1. You don't have to be the same species to get along. Just take Jason as he starts an unusual friendship with a Stunticon. "You'd sear he was related to the Stunticons."
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of my Similarities verse fics. I don't own the Transfomers, or Jason. But I do own my OC's Alice and Shortfuse.

Jason walked out of his and his sister's house with a box full of who-knows-what. He walked up to the gray Datsun in the driveway and placed the box on the ground. He opened the box to reveal cleaning supplies. "Brace yourself Blue, this may be a little cold." he then tilted his head thoughtfully. "What am I saying? It _will_ be cold."

The car jolted as the water hit it. "Not that I don't appreciate the wash, but does the water have to be so cold? And another thing..." Bluestreak rambled.

Jason tuned him out because he didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up, nor was he in the mood to deal with having a feeling he'd be given the kicked puppy look if he did. After the initial douse, Jason grabbed a bucket filled it , and then used heat vision to heat it up (making sure no one was looking before hand). He grabbed a sponge and the cleaning solution. He began scrubbing the dirt and grime off and the solution bubbled as it was lathered on. Jason used the warmed water to wash away the froth. He grabbed a spray bottle and a soft cloth next.

"You're going to clean my windows too?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yes, but first I'm gonna wax you with my new type that I just made." Jason could almost see the mech's apprehension, and Jason had a feeling he'd just figured out this was the reson for the wash. "Don't worry, the worst that could happen is that you get to shiny and blind everyone." Jason said airily.

"If you're sure." Bluestreak mumbled.

Jason merely smiled and sprayed the wax from a misty nozzle so it would cover more on the hood. He spread it around with the cloth and did the same with the rest of the car until it shined like a diamond. He put the wax away and pulled out the window solution. "You know." he started as he squirted the back windows first. "I think you may even make 'Streaker and Tracks jealous."

Bluestreak laughed. "That'll be the day."

Jason smiled as he finished with the windshield and patted the hood. "There, all nice and shiny."

"You did a great job Jason." The mech commented. "You won't get mad if I tell where I got the wash right? Because I don't want to pressure you if they come asking for a wash and-"

"It's okay Blue, I swear." Jason toke the box back inside and he came back out with his backpack. He got into the driver seat. "Now, can you take me to the go-cart track? I really have a need for speed which I can't unleash on the road." he snickered.

Jason got out of the car and slung his pack over his shoulder. "Thanks for the ride, Blue."

"Uh, go-carting is all you're gonna do, right?" Bluestreak asked cautiously.

Jason smiled innocently. "Maybe."

"Well, as long as that's all you're gonna be doing." Bluestreak left with a nervous laugh.

Jason watched him leave, his innocent smile turning into an evil smirk as he pulled his personal creation out of his pack. Reboot, a miniature transformer he had brought to life. He watched it change from a large remote-control to a green and yellow mech that came up to his shin. Jason bent down to be on better ground. "I'll run distraction, you spring a go-cart."

The tiny mech saluted. "Got it, Boss-man." he then scurried away.

Jason went up to the counter where a blonde girl was working. Once she saw Jason, she blushed. "So," he drawled. "How much for a lap?" the girl turned bright red, let out an "Eep!" and fainted. Jason snickered. _She must've been thinking of something else._ he thought and saw Rebbot with one of the go-carts.

"Got the cart!" he cheered.

Jason put on his orange tinted goggles and sat in the seat. "Good job Reboot, extra energon later."

Reboot nodded and transformed back into his remote mode. Jason put the remote into his bag and started up the cart. He grinned and drove off through the traffic, the sounds of curses and profanities were like music to his ears. He felt the wind rushing through his hair, and the familiar siren...siren? Jason snapped his head back and saw the familiar white and blue interceptor. _How the hell did they know so fast?' _It toke him a second_. 'It don't believe it, Blue sold me out._

"Pull over Jason!" Came Streetwise's voice.

"Not a chance!" Jason yelled as he drove through a more narrow lane and through an alley. "Ha! Street can't get me now!"

"Forget about me?" A voice above said.

"Or me?" Came a voice in front.

Jason looked up and saw a helicopter, and in front was a motorcycle. He scowled as he put on the brakes. "Blades, Groove." he acknowledged and heard Streetwise pull up in the back. He then heard to more vehicles block him on either side. "Well, well. First Aid and Hot Spot, all the Protectobots to rally me up? I'm flattered."

"Jason, why do you keep doing this?" Hot Spot asked exasperated.

"Doing what?" Jason asked innocently.

"Stunts like this." Blades said shortly.

"You'd swear he was related to the Stunticons." Groove muttered.

Jason frowned. "You know, you all don't _have_ to keep supervision on me when I leave the _Ark_ or my house."

"Well, we wouldn't if you didn't do stunts that endangered the humans." First Aid said placatingly.

Jason's frown deepened. "I don't want to hurt the humans, but it's so much fun."

"Can't you find some way to...drive around aimlessly so you're not a danger to anyone?" Streetwise questioned.

Jason shook his head. "Can't you all just go back to your Protectobotting while I find some field or forest to drive this go-cart in?"

"Jason." Hot Spot's voice got stern. "Did you steal that go-cart?"

"No, Reboot did." Jason said.

"Jason..."

"Alright, alright." Jason said holding up his hands. "I did tell Reboot to "borrow" it so i could have some high traffic fun."

"How about a compromise?" Groove said calmly. "You return the go-cart, and I'll let you drive me around until you get bored."

Jason stared for a moment. "Fine." He started it back up and drove away, and he could've sworn he saw the flash of a silver car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was humiliating." Jason muttered as he steered down the street at a safe level of speed.

"At least you did the right thing and returned the go-cart." Groove's disembodied voice came from the motorcycle.

Jason huffed. "Yeah, right." he grumbled. Then louder he said, "Why do you all always have to ruin my fun?"

"We've already explained this Jason, it's so your not a danger to anyone." Groove said.

Jason glared at the dashboard. He muttered, "Fragging do-gooders always using the same fraggin' excuse."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Groove asked in half dread, and half astonishment.

Jason face-faulted. "Well," he started, but stopped when he saw the gray shape of a car gaining speed on them in the rear view mirror. And the faction symbol didn't help matters either. "Groove..."

"I know Jason, I see him." Groove said quietly. "I'm going to pull over to let you off. Then get out of here."

"Alright." Jason said. Groove pulled up to the sidewalk and Jason got off. He looked around as Groove started moving away from him. Something was wrong. "Where'd the Stunty go?" Not a second later the aforementioned Stunty came straight at Jason, but stopped and swerved so it's passenger side was facing Jason. The door opened invitingly. "What the...?"

The door waggled and a male voice came from the speakers. "I ain't be nice for my health, now get in before I skip this whole _'You get into the car willingly' _thing, and just kidnap you."

"When you put it so nicely-" Jason started.

Groove's voice cut in. "Jason! Get away from him!"

"Don't listen to the scootie, I saw how they ruined your fun. So why not have some real road fun?" the voice from the speakers said.

Jason didn't hesitate. He got into the cab and the door closed. He waved to Groove from the window. "Later!" As the vehicle sped away, Jason couldn't help but ask, "I'm organic, shouldn't you hate me?"

There was a chuckle from the speakers. "Yeah, but we both know you're anything but human."

"Half-human." Jason said flatly.

* * *

Alice tapped her fingers against the dashboard as Shortfuse drove down the street at a leisurely pace. "It's so boring out today." she said quietly.

Just then the sound of a speeding car rounded the corner and the gray car sped past them. It wouldn't have made much difference, if not for the fact a very familiar teenage boy in the cab.

There was a pause.

"...Was that Jason with Wildrider?" Shortfuse asked finally.

"I can't believe it, it finally happened." Alice said smirking.

"...you knew this was gonna happen? A Stunty kidnapping your brother?" Shortfuse asked blandly.

"Half-brother." Alice corrected automatically. Then she shook her head. "And if I know Jason, he got into that car willingly." she grinned. "Now won't that make Sideswipe happy." she said sarcastically.

"As I said before, your brother is a psychotic glitch, worse than you even."

"That makes two of us, and I resent that last part."

"As you should...glitch."

* * *

And here's Chap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Alice watched from Shortfuse's shoulder plate as she stared at the uncharacteristically worried red mech who was pacing. "Careful Sides, if I didn't know better I'd think you were Red Alert."

Sideswipe glared at her, but stopped his pacing. "Why didn't you save him?"

Alice snorted. "Jason didn't look like he needed saving."

"For all you know!" Sideswipe retorted scornfully. "He could've been threatened or.."

"Calm yourself Sideswipe." Optimus called calmly. "From what Groove has reported, Jason did indeed go with Wildrider willingly."

"With all due respect sir, I just can't believe that." Sideswipe said. "At least contact the Nemisis, just to see if that piece of slag toke him there."

Air circled through Optimus' vents. "Blaster, contact the Nemisis."

* * *

"Come on Kit-Kat, you're not getting slow are you?" Jason crowed derisively as he laughed and ran down the corridor of the Nemisis.

The cyber-panther snarled as he tried to( and futilely at that) to catch the organic brat.

Jason just grinned as he heard the snarl. "This is fun, isn't it Kit-Kat?" he cooed.

Ravage growled at the degrading nick-name.

The "fun" game of cat and muse ended all to soon for Jason when a large metal hand plucked him off the floor. "Hey! What gives?" he demanded.

Ravage growled. "Can I have the brat to "play" with?"

Wildrider glared at the cyber-cat. "Frag off 'Kit-Kat'."

Jason grinned at the sound of Ravage's enraged snarl as he stalked off. "Thanks, but I could've handled it myself."

"What if he caught you?"

Jason blinked up at him. 'He chooses now to be solemn?' he mused. "Well, he'd shred my clothes while really trying to shred me, then he would probably be very angry at the fact his metal claws get busted up."

"Swear you won't leave my side while you're here." Wildrider said abruptly.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"Swear it!" Wildrider snapped.

Jason's eyes widened for a split second. "I fraggin' swear I won't leave your fraggin' side while I'm fraggin' here." he glared. "Happy now?"

Wildrider grinned. "Immensely. And where'd you hear that word?"

Jason smirked. "Lets just say you hear a lot of interesting words in the med-bay and leave it at that."

Suddenly an enraged voice bellowed over the intercom. "Wildrider! Get your aft to the communications room now! And bring your little stowaway with you!"

Jason sighed dramatically. "I think the jig is up."

"...what's a jig?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

_'Oh, this cannot be happening.'_ Jason thought as he and 'Rider came into the communications room and saw the visage of Optimus Prime on the screen._ 'Damn.'_

"Jason." Optimus sounded oddly like an exasperated creator. "Why are you there?"

Jason shifted his eyes up at the mech holding him. "You probably already have Groove's report of what happened. So-" A sudden thought came to him and his brow twitched. "Sideswipe happened. Didn't he?" His twitch grew when the Prime nodded. "Well, you can tell Swiper that I'm fine, but I won't be back for a while." Before anymore could be said, Jason jumped over to the console and landed on the button to disconnect.

Wildrider stared at Jason in vague amusement and disbelief. "You just disconnected the Prime."

Jason snorted. "What they gonna do when I leave? Throw me in the brig?"

"They could." Wildrider pointed out.

Jason actually laughed. "They could if I was an Autobot, but I'm not. So there!" he smiled.

* * *

Jason sat on one side in the triangle formation, Reboot and Wildrider on the other angles. Jason looked down at his cards and tried to remain calm and collected as he saw he had a winning had.

He slapped down the cards. "Straight flush! I win!" Both groaned and cursed.

They soon got bored of the game since Jason always won, so he suggested another game, "want to play Air Hockey?"

"What's Air Hockey?" Wildrider asked. "Some kid of flying game?"

Jason snorted. "No." he looked at Reboot. "Reboot, File: 3. Section: Holoform. Function: Air Hockey."

Reboot saluted. "You got it, Boss-man!"

Reboot's optics glowed blue and something akin to a hologram projection formed. It was a strange table which looked like a mini-hockey arena, the nets being slits on both opposite ends, and an electronic scoreboard above. The blue hologram image solidified and Jason jumped onto the arena.

"Is this what Air Hockey looks like?" Wildrider asked.

Jason smiled. "No, it's the arena. A puck appeared in the middle, and two round items appeared on both sides. "Now, you use the round stick to hit the puck and get it into the other end, got it?"

"But you're so tiny." Wildrider pointed out.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let me do my thing. Now, when the alarm sounds, hit the puck.." Then he added, " We'll play until the score is whoever gets 4."

Needless to say, Jason won after 15 seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

The score board blinked mockingly at Wildrider. "I want to play again!"

Jason smiled. "Alright."

Just then the door slid open. "Wow, where'd you get the neat table?"

The Stunticon glared down at the Casettes. "Beat it you fraggers., I'm having a rematch."

They both then noticed Jason and Rumble snickered. "You got beat by a fleshy?"

"It's Jason White, not fleshy." Jason hissed, since it was almost as bad being called weak.

"Jason? The same one those Protectobots keep complaining about?" Frenzy asked.

Jason raised a brow. "They complain about me?"

"Oh yeah, They complain about how fighting us is as bad as trying to rein you in." Rumble added.

Jason scowled. "Rein me in? Those five are gonna meet my tool box soon and wake from recharge very confused!" he hissed.

"Jason! Rematch!" Wildrider yelled.

Jason looked almost sheepish. "Sorry." he then smirked. "Anyway, no matter how many times you demand a rematch, I'm gonna kick your aft every time!"

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

Jason grinned and skated effortlessly across the slippery glass-like table surface. He raised his fist in the air triumphantly. "Winner for the 8th time in a row and still undefeated, Jason White!"

The two Cassettes started making fanfare sounds, they'd taken up spots near Reboot and had enjoyed watching the Stunty get beaten by a being that was so much smaller than him. It got even better when said Stunty looked put out every time he lost.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Jason grinned.

"I don't know the meaning of the word defeat!" Wildrider growled.

"Are there any words you do know the meanings of?" Jason asked dryly.

This caused both Cassettes to howl with laughter. "He got you there Stunty!" Rumble snickered.

The said Stunty growled again. "Shut it you fragger!"

Jason rolled his eyes and jumped to the table Reboot was on. "We better go, Reboot, before Swiper and Blue manage to get Optimus to send a "rescue" party to get me."

"And exactly why would they go through all that trouble for you?" Frenzy asked curiously.

Jason snorted. "Those two are clingy, and it doesn't help that Swiper's my guardian. Talk about possessive." he muttered the last part. "They're great, but suffocating."


	6. Chapter 6

The idea for Jason's prank is something I got from the movie Mean Girls.

* * *

Jason cackled as he walked down the hallway of the high school. He sneered slightly upon seeing the sleek Lamborghini outside, and it almost made him groan instead. His guardian had gotten a lot more clingy since he had come back from the Nemesis. And because his guardian was always around, he couldn't sneak away without Sideswipe seeing him. So it had come down to his most diabolical prank yet, he had honestly hoped it wouldn't come to this, but there was no other option left. He pulled a bunch of sheets with incriminating student information, which could only be obtained by someone with incredible hacking skills, which Jason did indeed have, and scattered them across the hallway. His hope was that in the confusion he'd be able to get away.

The bell rang. Showtime.

* * *

The riot happened so suddenly. On second the human younglings had been coming out of class and then all Pit broke loose. During the havoc, he suspected that Jason had gotten away, since he was unaccounted for. He'd also recognized a desperate attempt when he saw one, Jason had deliberately done this to get away. He received a databurst with clear cut instructions. Bring Jason in now.

* * *

Jason was grinning ear to ear as he walked through a parking lot. He looked at the recording had told Reboot to make from the security camera. He snickered when the fire sprinklers came on. "I'm the king of pranks!" he shoved a fist in the air.

"Jason!" An angered and very familiar voice yelled.

Jason froze before running , but then suddenly stopped and whirled around, fury on his features. "What?" he screamed through gritted teeth.

"Jason, you have to come back." Sideswipe said calmly.

Jason glared mutinously. "No! I'm sick and tired of you suffocating me!"

"But," Sideswipe protested weakly. "I'm your guardian."

Jason breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. "You are. But I want time to myself. Alone. We're not in a relationship so quit being so damn clingy!"

Sideswipe flinched, even in car mode it was noticeable. Then he heard the rumble of an engine, an angry rumble. "Jason, maybe it would be best if you listen to me and -"

A sudden engine screech came up fast as a flash of silver past by Sideswipe and swerved so it's passenger side was to Jason. "Hey, Jason."

Jason raised a brow. "'Rider, you stalking me?"

"Jason! Get away from him!" Sideswipe yelled transforming.

The Ferrari also transformed and scooped Jason up. "Why don't you step aside Autoscum."

"Why don't you put down my charge." Sideswipe retorted.

Wildrider cackled. "From what I just saw he doesn't seem to like you right now."

"Please Sides, just leave me alone right now." Jason said.

"But, you're mine." Sideswipe protested.

Jason shook his head. "No, you're only my friend and my guardian."

"Fine!" Sideswipe snapped angrily. "You don't want me around, see if I care!" He transformed and drove off.

Jason watched him go frowning.

* * *

This not a romance, any implications made in this fic are completely one-sided until I decide otherwise.


	7. Interlude 1

This is just a short interlude starring both Alice and Shortfuse! Implied AliceXBlurr

* * *

Alice blinked at the empty space next to Shortfuse. "Where's Sides?"

Shortfuse shifted on her shocks. "He went back to the Ark. Since Jason decided to go with 'Rider he's been acting even worse, so I told him to go bug other bot with his possessive problems."

"Jealous much." Alice muttered.

Shortfuse chuckled. "Tell me about it." her tone became sly. "So, when you and Speedy(1) gonna tie the knot?"

Alice blushed. "Soon."

"You two making good use of his holoform?" Shortfuse asked snickering.

Alice scowled, but her blush reddened. "Of course not."

"Whatever you say." Shortfuse quipped.

Alice gave her a calculating glance. "Now I'm starting to see why the other Autobot femmes sent you here."

"Because I'm awesome?" Shortfuse asked brightly.

"No." Alice retorted flatly. "Because you're too much like a mech for your own good."

"I could say the same thing for you ." Shortfuse huffed. "But I'm starting to see now why I was assigned to be your guardian in the first place."

"Oh you figured it finally?" Alice snarked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Shortfuse ignored the sarcasm. "We're to much alike for our own good."

"Plus the other mechs probably didn't wanna deal with a femme with a wicked temper all the time."

"The same can also be said for you."

"...shut up."

* * *

1: It's a nickname they both call Blurr.


	8. Chapter 7

Jason wondered how he got into these types of situations. One minute he was walking along the Nemesis corridor, next he's pinned down by Ravage.

"Now I got you fleshling."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You still mad at me, Kit-Kat?"

Ravage swiped at Jason's face, if he had been human, or even remotely, it would've damaged if not killed him. But since he wasn't, it didn't even make a scratch. This only served to make the cyber-panther more aggravated. "What does it take to hurt you?"

Jason laughed airily. "That's a well guarded secret." he pushed Ravage off him as if he was a pillow. Jason stood and dusted non-existent dust off himself.

Ravage growled at the organic male. "How did you get onto the ship?"

Jason shrugged smirking. "I could've swam if I wanted too. 'Rider brought me."

"That Stunticon should know better than to bring trash aboard." Ravage hissed.

Jason frowned. "How am _I_ trash?"

"You are from an inferior race."

"I'm not human."

"You are still organic."

"But I'm invulnerable, not to mention even stronger than your kind."

"You are still inferior in technology."

"I was born here sure, but even I know how far behind Earth tech is." Jason suddenly looked thoughtful. "We should banter more often. This is fun."

"...agreed."

"Gotta go!" Jason raced down the hall and as he passed a room, he skidded back to look in. He glanced around and saw a half made machine. Jason jumped onto it and looked down at the intricate circuitry.

"What are you doing here boy?"

jason didn't jump, but he was slightly surprised. He turned around to find just about all the Constructicons glaring at him. He didn't even so much as fidget as he stared back coolly. "I was just exploring and ended up here."

"That Stunticon should keep a better optic on his pet." One of them muttered.

Jason bristled, but didn't show any reaction other than genuine surprise. "You knew 'Rider brought me here?"

"Of course." The snobby one-Hook, Jason believed he was called-said smugly. "Nothing happens here that we don't know."

"I'll take your word for it." Jason mumbled. He gestured to the machine he was on. "So, what's this?"

"Who says it's anything?" Scavenger asked suspiciously.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he jumped down from the machine and landed on the floor. _'I better go before 'Rider notices that I'm not with him anymore.'_


	9. Chapter 8

"Where were you!"

Jason inwardly sweat dropped at the question. This was the most serious and concerned he'd ever even heard the Stunticon sound. But if only it wasn't over something so trivial. "I'm fine."

"That's it? That's all you can say? What if you got squished? You swore you wouldn't leave my side the last time you snuck away from me!" Wildrider yelled.

Jason frowned. "I'm not so easy to get rid of, you know." he shook his head. "Can I meet the other Stunticons now, or what?"

"I guess." Wildrider muttered, somewhat reluctantly. He picked Jason up and carried him back to the Stunticon quarters. Surprisingly, the others weren't beating each other up. He held the boy out. "This is Jason."

"Why bring him here anyway? He's just gonna get squished and deactivated anyway." Dead End said.

Wildrider's grip on Jason tightened slightly. "He's not going to get squished. He's invincible. Like that yellowy crazy girl."

"No duh. She is my, uh, co-creation." Jason mumbled.

Motoermaster wrenched Jason out of the other mech's grip. "Invincible huh? We'll see about that." his grip tightened on Jason until the sound of denting metal was heard. "Guess he is tougher than he looks."

Drag Strip tore Jason out of Motormaster's grip. "Let me see just how tough this fleshy is!" his hold tightened exponentially, but the sound of denting metal followed again. The mech glared at Jason as if he had done something wrong. "Here's your pet back." he carelessly tossed the boy to Wildrider, who caught him.

Breakdown shifted over to Jason. He poked him in the head. Jason rolled his eyes. "At least it's not diseased, right? And he is kinda cute, for a fleshling."

Jason went wide-eyed as he was jerked back possessively_.__ 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_

* * *

Gee Jason, ya think?


	10. Chapter 9

"I take it that this happens often from the sound of Hook's grumbling?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yeah! All the time!" Wildrider said carelessly, despite the fact that he had a severed arm, and a cracked optic.

Jason saw the others weren't fairing much better off. "I think you're all worse than Suicidy." he groused darkly. They looked at him confused. "Wheeljack." he clarified. "I think he _likes_ getting blown up." he shook his head and jumped off the berth, or rather, _tried_. "Hey! Put me down!" he shouted at 'Rider, who had caught him with his still attached arm.

"No, you said you wouldn't leave me!" Wildrider yelled. All the mechs looked at him incredulously. "Er, you said you wouldn't leave my side so you wouldn't get squished."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna get squished.!" he wriggled out of the hand and landed on the floor. He zoomed out of the room. "Who does-" he bumped into a metal leg. "Damn it! I keep bumping into-" he looked up and met quizzical red optics. "Oh great, the idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" The mech growled, scooping Jason up to opticlevel.

"Well, it is obvious, plus, that's what the Autobots and Alice call you."

"What?"

Jason grinned. "I'm sure they only say it because you have a totally awesome ability."

The anger was quickly replaced with pride as the black seeker's wings hitched. "Well, not everyone can be as awesome as me."

Jason nodded. "Totally. But..."

"But what?"

"It's just that, I heard you were a prankster."

"You heard right."

Jason grinned excitedly. "Sweet!"

The seeker looked at him oddly, like he was just recognizing him. "You really _are_ a psychotic glitch, aren't you?"

Jason shrugged. "What ever." he shook his head smiling. "It's just great to finally meet you! I haven't been able to see an of the other Decepticons because 'Rider's been all weird and keeping me out of the way."

"Weird? That Stunty's always weird."

"True." Jason nodded. "Hey, I'm a prankster myself, by the way."

Skywwarp grinned. "Oh, we all know that. Those Protectobots keep whining about how they get stuck cleaning up your pranks, so it's hard not to hear."

Jason's eye twitched. "That's it!" those 'Bots are really gonna meet my toolbox and wake up very confused! The to add insult, I'm gonna film it and send it here!"

"You have a evil, maniacal mind." Skywarp tapped Jason on the head. "And I like that. When you do, do that, can you send it to me first?"

Jason smirked. "Sure thing, 'Warp."

* * *

Jason ain't just psychotic, but sneaky too it seems.


	11. Interlude 2

Just another little Interlude, you know, three friends plaing cards, plotting revenge, the normal stuff.

* * *

Interlude 2

"Got any 3's?" Jason called.

"Go Fish." Frenzy said, but Rumble cursed and handed Jason a three.

"Got any 8's?" Rumble called.

"Go fish." Both Jason and Frenzy chimed. Rumble once again cursed and picked up a card from the deck.

"Got any 6's?" Frenzy called.

"Go Fish." Rumble grinned. Jason handed Frenzy a 6.

They continued on like this until Jason came out the winner.

"I swear you cheated somehow." Frenzy said dumbfounded as to how Jason always won.

"If I wanted to cheat, I could've." Jason shrugged. He then grabbed a toolbox out of his backpack. "Now, to deal with the Protectobots." he jumped fromthe table they were on and ran out of the room.

"I almost feel sorry for those 'Bots." Frenzy commented. Rumble stared at him in surprise. "Almost."


	12. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Except for Alice of course.

* * *

Jason grumbled as he leaned on the door to the car inside. His guardian was meanwhile radiating smug happiness. "You did dismantle the Protectobots, be glad you didn't get thrown in the brig."

Jason's punishment was that he was that he was forbidden from seeing any of his Decepticon friends until further notice. "I'd take the brig over this!" he yelled petulantly. Needles to say ,he wasn't happy about it as much as Sideswipe was.

"Look at it this way, mow we can spend more time together, like we used to." Jason swore he heard a grin in Side's voice.

"Yeah, fun." He grumbled. He got out of the car as soon as it pulled into the large garage, and headed straight up to his room. He went to his computer and toke Reboot out. "I need you to hack into the Nemesis terminals."

"Why Boss-man?" Reboot asked.

"I need to send an email, and some footage."

"You got it!"

* * *

The sudden appearance of the video Jason made was highly entertaining, but the email was sent straight to his terminal.

The blinking light signalled he had a message, so he answered it. It was also from Jason. This brightened Skywarp's already good mood. What would it say? Then his mood suddenly got darker and darker as he read it.

_From Jason,_

_I'm sending this email because I can't see any of you anymore. Well, until further notice anyway. Turns out the Autobots don't appreciate my type of humour. I could just come and see you, but I would probably get sent back to my mom and step-dad, and I really like it here. So I'm just gonna follow orders, just this once._

_So, see you whenever._

Without a second thought, he forwarded it. A resounding "WHAT?" sounded throughout the ship and also brought on the sound of incoming steps.

* * *

Jason was peacefully sleeping and didn't even hear the noises outside, or the door to his room open. Nor did he wake when two someone's picked him up. In fact, the only thing that actually woke him up was when he placed on the ground of the desert, the sky starting to turn reddish-pink from daybreak.

He yawned, and when he fully understood the situation he was in, he glared at the five mechs, one, seeker, and two cassettes. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Your email." Was the simplified answer.

Jason resisted face palming. Though, in a twisted sort of way, it might make some sense. "You all thought I wanted you to kidnap me?"

"Isn't that why you made it?" Frenzy asked.

Jason resisted face palming again. "No, I made it because I just wanted to explain why you wouldn't be seeing me for a while."

"But the Autoscraps are trying to keep you away from us." Wildrider said.

Jason patted his leg. "Listen, I didn't want to say anything before, but you leave me no choice, you're starting to become as suffocating as Sideswipe!" The mech gasped. "I'm sorry, but I need some time to myself. And I really don't want any of you to get slagged." His tone became desperate. "So_ please _just hear me out."

All the mechs exchanged looks, then looked at Jason. "Okay."


	13. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Except for Shortfuse and Alice of course.

_Flahback_

* * *

Sideswipe was mad as Pit! Those slaggin' Decepticons took Jason! His charge, his friend, his...And those slaggers took him!

He had Blaster pinpoint Jason's location from the teen's cell phone, since the kid always had it with him, _always._ The signal took the red Autobot out into the middle of the desert, and in the distance he spotted a red, blue, and black figure. He transformed as he got close and took out his blaster.

Jason looked up in surprise. "Sides?"

Sideswipe looked around. "Jason, are you alright? Where are those slaggers?"

"Ease up Sides, I"m fine." Jason said reassuringly. "They're gone already."

"You mean those fraggers _kidnapped_ you, then just _left_ you out here?" Sideswipe said in surprise. "I knew they were cold, but I didn't think they would do this to _you_."

Jason shook his head. "No, you see, they thought I was asking them to _rescue_ me from the e-mail I sent."

"You sent them an e-mail?" Sideswipe asked sounding hurt. "I never get any e-mails from you."

"That's because you're always with me!" Jason snapped. He then tried to calm himself down. "So after I told them I wasn't asking for a _rescue_.." Jason then proceeded to tell him what happened.

_Jason felt elation at there willingness to listen to reason. "You'll really listen?"_

_"Well, if it was any other fleshly they's be squished." Wildrider said off-handedly. "But since it's you, we might as well hear you out."_

_"That was a very mature and lucid thing to say 'Rider." Jason said approvingly._

_"I have my moments." The Ferrari said smugly._

_"Yeah, practically non-existent." Rumble snickered._

_"Why you...!"_

_Jason then thankfully interrupted. "As I was saying, I have to stay away from you mechs for the time being..." he suddenly smiled. "But they didn't say anything about keeping in contact with you." _

_Skywarp grinned. "You sneaky glitch. You have an answer for everything, don't you?"_

_Jason smirked. "Just seeing the loopholes." he then took out his phone and texted them. "There, my number. I'll be sure to inform you of when my punishment ends." his tone turned grave. "Now you better leave if you don't want to get slagged."_

_"We can take on any Autoscum that comes looking for you." Drag Strip gloated._

_"I know that." Jason said lightly while placating their temperaments. "But I don't want to see any of you get slagged."_

_This seemed to appease their egos since they left Jason without another word._

"And that's what happened.?" Sideswipe asked.

Jason nodded and smiled. He had though conveniently left out the part where he gave them his number of course. "So, wanna spend some time together?" he asked abruptly in an attempt to get Sideswipe out of the dessert.

Sideswipe gave him an incredulous gaze. "You just got kidnapped, left in a dessert, and you wanna spend time together?"

Jason frowned. "So you don't wanna?"

Sideswipe quickly shook his head and switched back to his alt-mode. "Oh I wanna. Get in." Jason complied and got into the driver's seat. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Jason smiled and patted the steering wheel. "For now, I just want you to drive."


End file.
